User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Hello Hello, and it seems you're quite active. Let me introduce myself. Name is Green Moriyama, usually filling in my name as Takayuki in the real world to avoid strange name callings of my actual surname. Just to say personally, you're not the only Japanese around here. I was Japanese-born, moved to the US in August 2007. Don't boast it off as if you're with more power than others, for I and the other admin believe each wiki member is equal. I understand that you may be well versed-in wikis as noted in your profile, but please don't do anything that may be considered as irrational or troublesome to us admins. We, especially I, don't want to bicker or argue here in the first place, plus bickering with one certain admin is not a good idea at all. I'm new as an admin here, so I'm somewhat lenient, but don't think that I'll let you slide if you go a bit too crazy in editting.... GreenMoriyama 02:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad that you are more polite than how you presented yourself. Enjoy your stay anyway! Oh yes, just to note, the pages you shouldn't touch are the music pages, recent chapter, recent episodes, light novels and spoilers. Progamer is the one who takes care of recent episodes, and I take care of the others. I'm a bit touchy if someone makes some changes in the pages without my permission, so ask me if you think there's something needed. GreenMoriyama 04:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. 04:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) If you say blank page, you're referring to the ones in ELISA's Lasei. Lasei's a personal project, but yet, maybe I should let others help. I'll unprotect the pages I give OKs to. For any empty songs outside Lasei, I'll be finishing them soon, so don't touch them. GreenMoriyama 22:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I will also take care of the bonus music. Sorry for being a bit selfish, but I will indeed let you do some of these bonuses if I need the help...GreenMoriyama 00:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If you can hear the chorus, do as you wish. Just put it in parenthesis to show it's a chorus. Re:Greetings and more Hey, never though that you where at here. It's great. About the red links, probably about the arc titles huh. You can remove it, when i feel to create the pages then i will place a link. This wikia is better without red links. Are you still editing at the case closed wikia, because I'm only contributing frequently at there and the series is so long. If you feel so to remove the red links, then go ahead. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :About the chapter summary, you can fill in the blank pages because it's really is bothering me, maybe to you too. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also one thing, we do not use the category summary for the episode pages. The reason is because it's going to get mixed with the chapter pages. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well you got exams either, me too. It's extremely a hell at the times to study. The summer at my country has already been started, I'm two months off but i have also a job. Well, i still hope we can reconstruct the Case Close wikia, maybe i should make you an admin to do things that a regular contributer can't do, I tough also after i finished the episode summaries at here i will return at the Case Closed Wiki. And thanks that you will take care of the chapter summaries and the red links and about the summary category, someone has putted in the chapters and asked him to undo it but he didn't. I will undo the category's, I'm happy that you are helping me here out as well. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Spelling errors Hey could you look around the wiki and tell me all the common spelling errors that are committed so that I can get those fixed. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Links Hey I have noticed that you have been manually linking pages with the full http address and i just want to tell you that there is an easier way to do this.. just enter [[]] for example if you type Elsie you get Elsie [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) BTW I noticed that you wanted to make some edits regarding the bot.. Here is our bot page User:ZammyBot but when you put in a request it will have to go through admin approval [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup you misinterpreted.. All I said was if you need some help with edits that a bot can provide then just the User:ZammyBot's handler to do it.. He is then required to get approval from the Admins and then perform the task [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Light Novels If I didn't tell you earlier, please notify me if you are going to make an edit on the types of pages I said I'm in charge of. For the Light Novel, I saw that you edited it. Though it was pretty minor, ot gave me an assumption that you editted without my permission. Still I'm glad that you are willing to correct things like that. But just to say, please leave the Light Novel pages atleast until I've finished filling the pages up. Thank you in advance. GreenMoriyama 02:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh shoot I forgot you mentioned those, I'll be careful. Man, I'm out of it these days I should get more sleep 02:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Category:Summary Seriously, did you untagged the category: Summary's from the chapter pages. I told that i will untag them, but what you've done is fantastic!! I really though to remove it from the chapter page because it is nonsense. Well thank you with your help. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Flie Renaming I believe that File renaming is the same as page renaming, you see the "Edit" button on the top of the page. there is a down arrow right next to it. That should be your spot of interest.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I honestly do not know how to get that here is how it looks for me Can you show me a screen shot of how it looks for you.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah that image file was a blocked one show me some other file... [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) rename it to what ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) alright done.. Yokkun.jpg to yokkyun.jpg [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Case closed. Thanks! 20:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Can you see it? The movefile right is the right that allows admins to move images, and by default is only given to administrators. So yes, it's admin only. ZamorakO_o (talk) 19:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It is possible to add the movefile right to other usergroups, such as on the RuneScape Wiki we have a usergroup called custodians which can move files among various other previous admin-only functions. ZamorakO_o (talk) 20:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I see. I'll ask that user later on about how he moved the file, since I don't think such groups exist on One Piece Wiki and figure things out over there. Aw, blah XD 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: English Translation About that part, it is fine if you change the wording. But I also recommend if I check it in case some translation of yours are a bit off and such. Such as that line you showed me, it said "That star is faint", even though direct translations would be "Faint, that star is". It becomes Yoda then, right.....? GreenMoriyama 20:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ...You ready yet, JOPfan? Just checking in here...GreenMoriyama 10:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Policy Hey, Some of the images that you have uploaded are in violation of the Image Policy. Basically you need to upload .png files(Loads faster than any other image type) and second No cryptic names..(like sahdodhaosi.png...etc) I can let the Tenri one slide(We really do not look much at the file format) but the other one needs to be changed(People find it easier when the image's name is much more easier to identify..) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Now when I look at 2DKY I am not going to think it was 2D Keima Yokkyun.. I mean that is a little cryptic.. You heart was in the right place but people are not going to see exactly what you see [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I dont know.. I mean Whenever I post an image for a chapter.. I always name it "FLAG21.png" that is the inital Image. but after that all the other images will have a description of what is in the image.. I dont mind you posting images as "Chapter61-1.png" as long as you put a caption for the image in the image page.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you use Mac or PC [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay you have preview right ?? open the image in Preview then press CMD+SHIFT+S the save as dialog box will open up.. then you should see the format option.. Change it to PNG [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Redlinks I understand what you feel, but some redlinks we keep because we might need the reminder that we need to create those pages. Right now, some of us are busy, so we can't fill in some redlinks yet... GreenMoriyama 19:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Temp Del Nah, It can more than only one thing. Great job on what you've don at the DC Wiki. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode2 Yes, i've been thinking the same, but felt no obligation to change it...Yes, I think the title should be changed, but how about Redhawk? they submit the titles as they wih, so I don't want to confuse the viewers here.... Anyways, my idea of the title is: "Though I'm a Demon, I'm also a Sister". Literal translations was "A demon, but a sister", meaning "I'm a demon, but I'm also a sister". Therefore, I came up with the one suggested... GreenMoriyama 05:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : I caught that pun, but as you said, there seems to be no English alternative. I'll ask the other admins about this tomorrow, because I'm busy atm, so wait till then and you might get an answer from him.... :: ::: I agree, but as I said before, ask Progammer or Bharatram before hand. I support your suggestion. GreenMoriyama 02:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Light to unite Thank you for doing the basic work. I can understand why you felt hardship in translating, but truth be told, that would only come out of the mouth of those who are inexperienced. Not trying to be mean here, though. About the lyrics no connecting, you have to connect them. Those words makes oone sentence, you just have to put them together your self. Even with adequate translation skills like yours, if you can't connect, it can become useless. For example, one stanza said: "Donnna kategoraizu mo Muimi ni omoeta sora Sotto miageteita " Here, you just have to connect them and make "Donna kategoraizu mo, muimi ni omoeta sora sotto miageteita". This phrase apart would look weird, but putting them together, it makes "No matter how I categorize, I thought the sky was pointless, and I slowly looked up to it." I simplified this in the official work for simplicity and shortness, but all you have to do is connect the words yourself. the words won't do it for you, you have to use your brain and make the sentence that'll make sense... One other thing to add. When the ん comes in, don't use the double "n". It can create misunderstanding, especially when writing with a small 'tsu' before the 'n'. Doubles should only be used when theirs a small "tsu" before the character. GreenMoriyama 08:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : About the english, I capitalize those that are in in English-Katakana, or what you would call "Katakana used for English words". For those sentences, I leave then be because they've been pulled out into full sentences. I have kept that style for some time, and I feel it's better that way.....about the locked pages, I lock them for the purpose so people do not pick at the lyrics and such. I've seen contributors and users alike edit those pages many times, most of the time messing up the setup. In order to prevent this, I chose to lock those pages (don't worry, I've looked over the pages countless times for errors and have not seen any). With this, I can keep a good look out for these pages. GreenMoriyama 22:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Orange....Piano? sorry to say, but I do not know what you are refering to.....I do indeed know I can look through history and ban those who vandalise, but I better prefer to close pages to stop vandalising beforehand. It seemed that Progamer also did the same before I came here and started doing the lyrical translations, so I could just be following what he did: locking pages certain pages so it shows I'm in the middle of work with them. :: Lastly, new episode pages are all up to the above name, Progamer. First ask him and he may give you the pass. I too wish to make the new episode summaries, but I do not wish to overwork myself. UI'm already in charge of music and latest chapter summaries.... GreenMoriyama 02:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: I finally get what you mean about Orange and Piano, so tha's cleared. Even so, I'll continue my style for personal consistancy. About vandals, we had quite a few major one's I believe. From what I heard from Progamer, one vandal erased some page, while another wrote some random and also gramatically incorrect page; these are only what I heard. Now, if I keep the pages unlocked, it would help lower the numbers of vandals, saying to them "Vandals go Home". If they are unable to act their vandalist ways, either through banning or just protection, I believe they'll stop. If they move on to vandalise in another wiki site, well, it's up to that wiki then...Even so, I see your point, and it is indeed with good meaning....strict? I'm actually lenient in most other areas. I don't have much will to ban people, only warn them. Yes, the protection is a bit strict, but I wish to help keep this place in order. I might actually take off the protection of the songs to users-only level, just like I do with the recent chapters.....Thank you for the talk.... GreenMoriyama 03:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:One Piece in Kaminomi? Oh that, i was completely forgotten about that template. I was researching how to active show/hide config. Most of the wikia has it, but this wikia hasn't, which i put a research on that. After i found out how, i must have forgot to delete it. Thanks for searching this wikia clearly. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mechanical Cinderella I've correccted the necessary things for Mechanical Cinderella, I'll just leave those katakana writings(ie orange or bus) as it. Don't want to bother and change it around while someone complains about it.... For STONE CIRCLE, since it is an official lyric, the only corrections needed would be punctuations, such as periods or commas. Anything else, such as grammer or mispelling, those that I saw in need of change I've changed. If you see any other need of punctuation change, just correct it there and then! GreenMoriyama 01:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : I don't understand what you mean by official translation, but Mechanical Cinderella is exactly the direct translation of Kikai jikake no Cinderella. Don't believe me, here's one source that proves kikai jikake means mechanical: 機械仕掛け kikai jikake. : For the most part, I place music titles in the English form so people can understand. The only ones I haven't translated is Ai no Yokan and such. GreenMoriyama 01:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: fan-art I would presume so. As long as they are acceptable to the image policy, yes. But it is recommended not to use fan-art unless needed. Only exceptions I've made was colored-image for characters that will be used as main image, and color images of the Light Novel. I might make one or two more exceptions, but I don't know abut Bharatram and Progammer. I'm right now trying to edit one fan-art so it's acceptable.....GreenMoriyama 22:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that's the one I'm correcting. :P GreenMoriyama 22:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Newest Episodes I got really many things to do, maybe you and the other user can do the episode pages. He will create it, i told him that he must create a detailed summary of the episode pages. I also told him that you should check it if he doesn't create short pages. I'm really counting on you two to make the pages finished. Thanks a lot both of you. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I just finished the pages for the ninth and tenth episode of the second season. The only thing left is for someone to see if the Kanji and Romanji title is correct or not, as well as add the "FLAG" picture. The summaries are pretty thorough (clocking at around 850 and 950 words, respectively). I also created and started the page for the eleventh episode and set up the infobox. The Capture God Keima 15:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you translate this for me Hey can your translate this passage from Japanese to English ?? It is the latest spoilers for Bleach.. 家で、ゆずかりんと馴染んでる月島。 焦るイチゴ 月島　水色たちも呼ぼうか？ 焦るイチゴ 登場する水色達 月島　なんなら井上とチャドも呼ぼうか。 張り倒すイチゴ 家を飛び出し、鰻屋に会う 鰻屋の家に行くと月島が来る。 飛び出すイチゴ 走ってると、銀城と遭遇。 銀城　リルカもチャッキーも沓澤も雪雄もみんな斬られた。 終わり。 In another post: カリンとタツキも切られてるよ。 水色。浅田さん。タツキが一緒にイチゴ宅に来る。 I will owe you a favor. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I heard you were a translator.. and I wanted to see what this spoiler was about.. I totally forgot and the chapter was already released. Thanks though.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Creepy or not this is one of the best chapters of Bleach I have seen since the Mugetsu chapter.. Actually this is better.. and that tsukshima guy is better than Aizen Hands down [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chapter pics If you are worried about that, I see no problem. you may wish to crop the pages a bit to prevent copy right. But it doesn't mean to avoid full pages. Some images are indeed needed as full-pages, so go ahead and "be free"!! Oh, listen to this song I picked up. It may take your interest: Tegami feat K GreenMoriyama 02:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : It's not from TWGOK, but I thought it would be nice to share such a good song. It could be an ending or something thoguh for TWGOK.... GreenMoriyama 03:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Episode 12 Summary Hey, Green Moriyama told me that you and Capture God Keima are responsible for completing the latest Episode Synopsis.. are you guys working on it or something ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Great.. I just needed an update... I really want to know is there going to be a season 3 ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: How to add chats Hey sorry I was not on when you sent the private messages. Here is how you add chats to your wikia.. Go to yourwikiname.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaLabs and then enable chats.. and then refresh your page like 6 to 10 times and you should be good.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I went down to see the transformers movie.. I was online just to see how much people actually use this service.. and i think it has become pretty popular.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:community messages It is true that we should drop him, but not for the reason that he left. He is still around, just watching over us now. Don't worry about, i'll discuss about it with Bharatram... GreenMoriyama 01:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Re: Shonen Sunday I would be glad to have such an article on this wikia, but I don't feel like it owuld be necessary just yet. Ask Bharatram, and if he says yes, I'll start making the page. GreenMoriyama 04:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree with GreenMoriyama about the part where it would not be necessary at the moment but at the same time an article like this will keep growing. So I am going to quote the Backup delimma, "People do not tend to take backup's because there is a LOT of Files that need to be transfered. But once the LARGE stride(i.e the first time when you backup like 200GB worth of Data) has been crossed then the next time you do a backup, the program will only look for what is changed and then backs it up". In the same case, right now we just have to finish the 3 years worth of information that needs to be taken care of for this article after that all we have to do is update it. So I am going to give a green light on this article. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Since Bharatram did give his consent, I'll start making the Shonen Sunday page. If you could, JOPfan, would you mind sending a SS cover to me so I can put it on hte page right away. I recommend the one where Keima is surrounded by the chibis of his captures. Post it in a sand box or something. Thank you very much for your recommendation. GreenMoriyama 18:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you very much. The page should be ready in a couple days... GreenMoriyama 03:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Shonen Sunday How do you like the page so far? Anything you think is lacking? I will be putting up more, so don't ask about every single detail.... GreenMoriyama (talk) 09:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) "Music Project label" I did not notice this until now but I saw that you added the Chapter Summary and Music Project templates on your user page. Normally, you shouldn't put these on your own, as these are assigned by us admins to people who are a "staff" of this wiki (basically those with rollback and admin permission). Since I see you are dedicated, I would fine giving the chapter summary template as you seem like a potential "staff" member, but I have to take the music project off as it would be too much. We do not wish to have other users asking for the template, for it would be troublesome for us admins. Thank you. GreenMoriyama (talk) 01:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)